fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby's Dream World
Kirby's Adventure 3D (星のカービ3Dアドベンチャー in Japan translating to Hoshi no Kābī 3D Adventure) is a Kirby game for the 3DS produced by Fritez Co. being considered a sequel to Kirby's Adventure. The storyline has many things similar to the prequel notably the Fountain of Dreams and the Star Rod. The game also has many elements from previous Kirby games such as the Item Bubble storage from Squeak Squad, Challenges from Kirby's Return to Dream Land, and three small extra sub game one for Meta Knight, King Dedede and Waddle Dee. The game is more challenging than most Kirby games as said by many fans. Gameplay Returning Gameplay Kirby's Adventure 3D is a sidescrolling 2.5D game. Like most Kirby games it features Kirby along with his signature inhale ability. With his inhale he can suck in enemies or objects and spit them out as a fairly strong star projectile. He can swallow the things some not doing anything, but if some enemies are swallowed then it gives Kirby a copy ability: an attack that depends on the enemy for example a fiery enemy such as a Hot Head will give fire. Each Copy ability has a uniqe moveset each move executed by mixing buttons or doing other things. The player can also play as Meta Knight, King Dedede or Waddle Dee each with a unique set of abilities. Kirby's Adventure 3D reuses the Bubble Storage from Squeak Squad still with the same effect: collect bubbled items and use them by tapping on them on the bottom screen. The Bubble Storage was also upgraded giving Kirby a maximum of six items and even more mixing of items. The game also reuses the hold items from Kirby's Return to Dream Land adding two new ones being the Speed Stone and the Digger Drill. Kirby's Adventure 3D also brings back the Animal Helpers adding one more being Spiff the Urchin. The animal helpers still being able to use the rider's ability in a different way. The levels are slightly different each now having a hidden chest holding a customizable item and now including some parts of the gamel to interact with the touch screen . It also includes Mini Puzzles little puzzles in level opening a bonus lock. The puzzles are touch controlled and vary. The game also includes new collectible objects called Bonus Stars that unlock minigames, areas, challenges and even new areas.Connecting with up to 4 other 3DS's the player can play a multiplayer mode with other players wirelessly or locally. If two players pick the same character one will become a "recolored" version of the character Kirby's Adventure 3D also heavily brings back new Copy Ability challenges that appear if enough Bonus Orbs are collected as well. The player can also choose to save a challenge as a video being able to save a video for each challenge. The player can also send their challenge scores online and share challenge videos. The game also brings back Copy Museums, Museams that carry Copy Pedestals and can be unlocked after collecting enough Bonus Orbs. The game brings back the traditional stage entrance lobbies but slightly different. Between each lobby is a white area that fades out the area into a new lobby. This works much like Kirby's Epic Yarn lobbies but without the loading. If a level has not been unlocked the white area will go on with no end and the player ends back on the edge of the lobby no matter what distance they traveled if they proceed backwards off the screen. New Gameplay At the end of each level 3 cards (sometimes 5) that will be flipped around and shown each being either, a piece of food, a Maximum Tomato, a Bubble Item, a 1-Up, Point Stars, or a Gordo not giving anything. When the switching is done a cannon appears (staying in a 180 degree angle pointing upwards moving back and forth rapidly). When the cannon is fired upward the player will hit a card and shoot upward landing on a platform. The card will flip over reveling it's contents and the player will do a dance known as the Kirby dance. Modes Adventure Mode ''Up to 4 Players'' In this mode up to four players can play with normal gameplay. Some changes have been made and each player now has thier own indivisual lives. Bosses, Minor Bosses and Mini-Bosses have a little more LP depending on how amny more players there are. Adventure Mode EX ''Up to 4 Players'' ''Unlocked by beating Adventure Mode'' A harder, more intense version of Adventure. Some worlds have been changed as with Bosses, Minor Bosses and Mini Bosses changed to either a tougher replacement or an EX version. The life guage has been almost halved and the enemies have slightly more LP. The Arena The True Arena Gourmet Race Paint Pinocclo Theater Sound Test Options Story Characters Animal Helpers Enemies Normal Enemies Mini-Bosses Bosses Copy Abilities For movesets of these abilites see Kirby's Adventure 3D/Ability Movesets. Returning New Items Levels Normal Mode EX Mode Other Pages */Soundtrack/ * /Beta Elements/ Gallery LololoandLalalaKA3D.png|Beta Lololo and Lalala ChuChuKA3D.png|Chuchu Mr.ShineAndMr.BrightKA3D.png|Beta Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright WhispyWoodsKA3D.png|Whispy Woods PaintRollerKA3D.png|Paint Roller CloudKirbyKA3D.png|Cloud Kirby SuplexKA3D.png|Suplex Kirby CrystalKirbyKA3D.png|Crystal Kirby ParasolKA3D.png|Parasol Kirby StarLolipop.png|Invincibility Candy WaddleDeeKA3D.png|Waddle Dee MaceKirbyKA3D.png|Mace Kirby RickKA3D.png|Rick KirbyRidingRick.png|Kirby riding Rick Bunyee.png|Bunyee SpiderKirby.png|Spider Kirby GhostKirbyKA3D.png|Ghost Kirby Kirby'sAdventure3DLogo.png|Beta Logo Kirby'sAdventure3DLogo2.png|Final Logo CookKirbyKA3D.png|Cook Kirby ParasolEnemy.png|An unnamed enemy yielding the Parasol ability BeamKirbyKA3D.png|Beam Kirby Hi-JumpKA3D.png|Hi-Jump Kirby BatonKirbyKA3D.png|Baton Kirby MirrorKA3D-R.png|Mirror Kirby QuakeKirbyKA3D.png|Quake Kirby DubiorKA3D.png|Dubior UFOKirbyKA3D.png|U.F.O Kirby KingDooKA3D.png|King Doo Mr.ShineandMr.BrightKA3D2.png|Mr.Shine and Mr.Bright BombKirbyKA3D.png|Bomb Kirby IceDragonKA3D.png|Ice Dragon FoodKA3D.png|Food LololoandLalalaKA3D2.png|Lololo and Lalala FruitForestLogo.png|Fruit Forest's Logo Gearstrike.png|Gearstrike KA3DLogo.png|The final logo MagicKirbyKA3D.png|Magic Kirby MagicKirbyKA3DwMagic.png|Magic Kirby with some Magic ShadowDededeKA3D.png|Shadow Dedede Mr.FrostyKA3D.png|Mr. Frosty BubbleKirbyKA3D.png|Bubble Kirby Category:Kirby Games Category:2013 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Kirby Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Rated 6 Games Category:Rated G Games Category:Fritez Co. Category:Plazzap's Games